Her
by purplepirategirl
Summary: Jack becomes bitter after SHE breaks his heart AU ish as Jack becomes captain of the flying dutchman. dark one shot .


disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**Her**

Jack Sparrow had always been somewhat selfish man. Being a pirate, he had to be. Everyone was out for themselves, and those who were not, got left behind. Being left behind was not something any pirate wanted. Pirates liked to act like they were tough, unmarred and unscathed by the actions of their follow scallywags. Jack had been stabbed in back and left behind more times than he could count on his fingers. The worst being the mutinous betrayal of Hector Barbossa. After that Jack had not trusted anyone. He had thought he had hardened over the years, his heart becoming encased in a sheet of ice cold steel.

However, She had been able to tug on his heart strings. Jack had always enjoyed women's company, but this was different. She was fearsome and feisty. Determined and not scared to look death in the face. She contained a curiosity and desire for adventure that could not be quenched. She was going to make a great pirate one day, he was sure of it. She created a stirring in his heart that gave him faith in humanity again. She began to melt the ice that surrounded his heart. He had honestly thought that she might be the one.

She was the first and last women who would ever effect him. She had re-encased his heart in untouchable metal as she had shackled him to the mast. She had chosen another, she was not coming over to his side. She was willing to kill to him. He was nothing to her, just a mere throw away and it broke his heart.

She had told him she was not sorry at the time, and she did not show any sign of remorse when she and other traitors came to get him from the locker.

So he too, was not sorry that he let the whelp die. He saw that she was heart broken, and he felt a sense of redemption. Becoming Captain of the Dutchman was something Jack had be planning for a while then. After his short trip to the locker, living forever had become top priority for Jack. His dealings with Beckett and promises to people lead him to this. He was not going to give it up at all. Especially for the women who had broken his heart.

He had made sure she was returned to Port Royal, that was as far as he was willing to go for her. Once he was made the new Captain of the Dutchman, he had left the Pearl to Gibbs, the one man who had always stuck by his side, and he could not bear the thought of the Pearl being back in the hands of bloody Hector, or her even. He wanted her back on land, it as a place he could never go, and never needed too. He would never have to see her again, never again feel the familiar sharp jolt of pain when she was near.

Not that he could feel that sort of pain anymore. His heart was safely locked up in a chest, buried in a specified area by Gibbs. Jack had enjoyed his first months on his new ship. He had relished in the sheer power that came with being the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He had defeated the much feared Davy Jones, Jack had cheated death itself, and now he controlled the fate of others. Jack had kept the "Do you fear death" routine, giving sailors who had died at sea the option to forestall the final judgement. However Jack had changed to the question to the more threatening "What do you fear most? me or death".

Those who said death were killed, and those who feared Jack were kept on the ship. It thrilled Jack to see people fear him, it made him feel redeemed.

One particular night, Jack was called from his cabin

"We have a new haul of fresh meat captain !" came the excited rough voice of his first mate through the cabin door

"Ill be right out" Jack replied in a dangerous tone.

Jack stalked along the line of terrorized sailors. Their ship had been caught in a storm and smashed against a steep cliff, only six men survived. Jack breathed in the atmosphere, the smell of death was a welcomed fragrance to his bitter soul. Jack proceeded to ask each of the sailors in turn, whom they feared most. Three were sent to the brink, and two were recruited to the crew. Jack approached the last sailor.

"What do you fear most lad, me self or death "

When the boy did not answer him, Jack lowered himself to the boys level

"I said boy what do you.." Jack began

"I heard you Captain Sparrow"

Jack eyes locked with a pair of Hazel ones.

It was her.

What is she doing her, Jack asked his first mate.

She was found in the water with the crew Captain, we suspect she ah, threw herself of the cliff...

Jack looked back at her. She was half dead, yet she was still beautiful. She was a lot thinner than Jack remembered, sick with grief obviously. She had jumped off the cliff to join Will. It would be cruel to keep her on the dutchman with him. She was obviously desperate. Jack looked at her again. He felt what was the memory of heartbreak. It was not as harsh as the real thing, but close enough. She could not stay on his ship.

"Send her to the brink" he muttered to his first mate, she's no good to me.

"With pleasure Captain"

Jack went back to his cabin. He had killed her for his own sake, not hers, he was not being merciful. This was the first time he had not felt good controlling that fate of others. He was thankful his heart was locked away, for he would have feared its reaction to her death.

She was the first and last women who would ever effect him

a/n: its very dark I know, review possibly?


End file.
